La decisión de Turbo
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: SPOILERS. Turbo ha tomado "Sugar Rush" gracias a sus trucos, pero no se puede engañar a sí mismo: echa de menos a Félix. No es yaoi pero si queréis, por mí vale.


_**"ROMPE RALPH" **_**PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

Una sombra penetró en los entresijos de _Sugar Rush _tras introducir el código Konami. Aquel era un lugar ingrávido y habría estado sumido en la oscuridad total de no ser por los enlaces y las entradas que flotaban en él, brillando con luz propia. La sombra se acercó dando brazadas al centro donde estaban éstas. La luz iluminó su rostro.

El rostro del que una vez fue el personaje más popular de los recreativos. Turbo.

No murió en la desconexión de _Roadblasters, _tal y como todos creían. Los demás jugadores escaparon corriendo en cuanto vieron el cartel de "fuera de servicio" pero él, que no debía ser visto, tuvo que esperar y por eso se salvó por los pelos.

Desde entonces, había vivido como un parásito en los suburbios del enchufe, sin un hogar, sin una pista de carreras donde demostrar su valía, escuchando cómo era despreciado y humillado por los demás personajes...durante diez largos años.

Pero aquello iba a acabar. Turbo jamás abandonaba.

Volvería a correr en _Sugar Rush_, el nuevo juego de carreras de los recreativos.

Y esta vez nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Una vez entró en el juego, sus datos se introdujeron en la sala, creando una entrada con su nombre. A partir de ahí, todo iría suave como la seda. Cambió el nombre de su entrada, "Turbo", por el que había estado sopesando, "Rey Candy". Sí, sería el nuevo rey de aquel juego lleno de dulce. O eso o nada.

Luego, necesitaba un nuevo aspecto para pasar bien desapercibido. Pulsó en su entrada y, tras unos parpadeos, su aspecto entero cambió. Tomó la forma de un ancianito de cara dulce, nariz regordeta y vestido con un traje de colores vivos, tal vez un poquito más bajo de lo que era antes. Se palpó el cuerpo y se miró. Estaba perfecto. Ahora sí que encajaba con los demás jugadores del juego.

Ahora venía lo más divertido. Se acercó a la entrada de la princesa Vanellope von Schweet y sin piedad alguna comenzó a arrancar sus enlaces hasta que quédó completamente en blanco. Luego lo mandó a una esquina de la sala de una patada soltando una carcajada. A continuación, conectó los enlaces a su propia entrada. De golpe y porrazo, se acababa de convertir en el soberano de _Sugar Rush_ y la princesa legítima era un mero _glitch. _

Pero lo mejor venía ahora. Se acercó a las entradas de la memoria del juego, hizo aparecer un cofre con uno de sus trucos y las encerró ahí.

- ...¿Señor?

Turbo dio un respingo. En la entrada había alguien observándole. Un caramelo verde con ojos tristes. Turbo iba a balbucear cualquier excusa, pero se relajó un poco al ver que sólo estaba extrañado, no alarmado.

- Ehm...¿Sí?

- La carrera comenzará en breve. ¿Va todo bien?-preguntó el caramelo con una voz triste y monótona.

- S-Sí. De maravilla, esteee...

- Bill.

- Eso, Bill. Todo va bien. Ahora mismo voy.

- De acuerdo, majestad. Por cierto, majestad...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué hacemos con la _glitch_?

Turbo sonrió para sus adentros.

- Avisa a los guardas. No puedo permitir que participe en la carrera. Las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas para el juego-ordenó.

- Sí, majestad-asintió Bill.

Sin más, se fue. Turbo se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que estaba seguro de que se había ido. Entonces, salió de la sala carcajeándose como nunca lo había hecho. ¡Había sido tan fácil quitárselo todo a esa mocosa! ¡Tan endemoniadamente fácil! ¡Y ni siquiera ella misma recordaría que una vez fue la princesa de _Sugar Rush_!

Ahora sí que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad. A volver a sentir el dulce sabor de la victoria.

...¿A la normalidad? No, en realidad no...

Ahí faltaba algo.

Turbo no sabía qué era y estuvo rumiándolo en su interior mientras era conducido hasta el palco donde debía dar un discurso a los corredores. ¿Su coche? Era una simple herramienta; ahora tenía el de von Schweet, que era mucho mejor. ¿Sus rivales? No sabía si sobrevivieron o murieron en el desenchufe, pero tampoco le importaban demasiado.

¿Entonces?

- Por aquí, majestad-le condujo Duncan, uno de sus guardas, un bollo relleno de pinta bastante rara.

Turbo les siguió y se sentó en su palco. Los corredores y las gradas se volvieron locos con su presencia, vitoreándole entre gritos y aplausos. Obviamente, el truco había funcionado a la perfección. Turbo les saludó efusivamente. Daba gusto volver a sentirse en el poder.

De repente, toda su alegría se esfumó al mirar la pantalla. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente _Repara-Félix. _

Había olvidado a Félix, su mejor amigo.

Se habían conocido cuando los recreativos abrieron sus puertas. Los suyos eran los juegos más populares que había por aquel entonces, de modo que no estaría muy equivocado al pensar que se habían conocido en una fiesta. Conectaron enseguida. Aunque a veces pecara de ingenuo, a Félix le encantaba oír hablar a Turbo de sus victorias y a él le fascinaba lo que sabía hacer con su martillo mágico. Cuando los recreativos cerraban de noche, ambos se reunían para charlar en casa del uno o del otro, para dar una vuelta en el bólido por el enchufe, tomar algo en _Tappers..._En fin, como decía Mary: lo que suelen hacer los amigos.

Pero...todo cambió cuando vino _Roadblasters_. Absolutamente todo cambió. Los usuarios le dieron la espalda y muchos días se quedaba esperando hasta la hora del cierre a que alguien quisiera jugar con él. Los otros tenían mejores gráficos, mejores pistas...CÓMO LOS ODIABA.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que, cuando encontró la solución al problema, Félix no se portó como un amigo.

_"¿En serio quieres introducirte en Roadblasters?"_

_"¡Claro! Así la gente no se olvidará de mí"_

_"Eso es una tontería, Turbo. Nadie se ha olvidado de ti"_

_"Entonces, ¿por qué nadie juega ya conmigo? ¿Eh, Félix? ¿Por qué?"_

_"Es sólo una fase. Ya verás como dentro de poco te vuelves un clásico y la gente..."_

_"¡YO NO QUIERO SER UN CLÁSICO!"_

_"Turbo, nos está mirando todo el mundo. Cálmate"_

_"No quiero calmarme. Voy a entrar ahí y no hay más que hablar"_

_"...No, Turbo. No lo hagas Es una locura. Y tú lo sabes"_

_"¿Eso piensas? Bien. Entonces, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. Hasta la vista, amigo"_

_"Turbo...Espera...Espera...¡Turbo! ¡Turbo, espera, vuelve!"_

Puede que Félix tuviera razón cuando le dijo que aquello era una locura, por eso habría estado dispuesto a reconocer que había sido un imbécil...Pero entonces le oyó en _Tappers_, hablando con Blanka. Había estado esperando unas cuantas horas a que estuviera solo para decirle que estaba bien, disculparse por el lío que había montado, para pedirle ayuda...¿Y qué oyó decir a su gran amigo?

- Es abominable...¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así?

No quiso escuchar más. Aquello era suficiente. Su amigo pensaba que era un monstruo. Tal vez si le hubiera ayudado en vez de regañarle como si fuera un niño...

No...

¡Qué diablos!

¡Aquellos imbéciles se lo merecían! ¡Nadie le quita a Turbo lo que es suyo! ¡NADIE!

¡Y Félix ni era un amigo ni era nada! ¡Era como todos los demás!

¡Pues bien! ¡Podía irse al infierno con todos ellos! ¡Él tenía ahora el trono de _Sugar Rush _mientras él, con su ridícula paciencia, seguía atrapado en aquel juegucho de pacotilla con ese gigante con halitosis!

Turbo volvió a sonreír y se humedeció los labios para hablar a su querida audiencia.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Turbo y Félix han sido mis personajes favoritos incluso desde antes de ver "¡Rompe Ralph!". Uno por siniestro y el otro por mono. Por suerte, hay en Internet fandom de estos dos, al que me he enganchado. Esto no tiene nada de romántico, pero se acerca a la idea que hay de la relación entre estos dos: que fueron grandes amigos (se los llama de hecho "80s boyfriends"). Sus juegos estaban pegados el uno al otro y todos los personajes se conocen entre sí, de modo que podría haber ocurrido perfectamente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
